Batman Arkham Asylum: Alternate Ending
by Pootamis
Summary: Warning Spoilers Ahead. Don't read unless have played the game. An alternate ending to the video game.


_**What was that back there? These are the words running through the mind of Batman as he slowly makes his way through the garden's towards his target. What did he truly face back at the Titan facility? Even though he knew the answer he still couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe what this night had brought to him thus far.**_

 _ **A night filled with so many deaths. A night filled the impossible happening before his eyes. A night where the inmates had taken over the asylum. A situation he knew one day could arise. Arise to where he would find himself trapped on the island with Gotham's most ruthless criminals.**_

 _ **But he didn't see this coming. He didn't see this situation arising tonight. Although in the back of his mind he knew that something was going to happen tonight. All thanks to him. Thanks to The Joker. Especially after how easy it had been for him to comprehend The Clown Prince of Crime.**_

 _ **How he had been easily captured with a plan that didn't match his M.O. a simple plan of holding the mayor hostage inside of City Hall. No resistance except for a few guards he had dispatched with ease. No bombs implanted inside of the building. A plan as if he wanted to be captured.**_

 _ **And his plan had succeeded. He had been captured. He had been brought back to Arkham Asylum. His plan had succeeded. And it was truly then that his main plan had got started. A plan to have him trapped on the island. To have him play his sick game of having to work his way through trap after trap that had been laid out for him.**_

 _ **Traps that he had gotten through to save the lives of Jim Gordon and the Asylum's warden Mr Sharp. But then there was traps that he couldn't get past. Traps that he had witnessed be unleashed upon another. From prison guards of the asylum to one of the doctors of the asylum herself. A doctor by the name of Ms Young that had helped create this nightmare.**_

 _ **The nightmare he had just faced. A small sample of the army The Joker could possess. An army of what he would refer to as meta humans. Men and women whose abilities had been enhanced. In this case because of the drug that had been injected. A drug referred to as the Titan Drug.**_

 _ **A mixture of poison taken from one of his deadliest enemies Bane along with plants that had been provided to her by the island. A drug that instantly enhanced the subject upon injection. Enhanced their size. Enhanced their strength. Made them bloodthirsty. Thirsty for his blood.**_

 _ **A scene that he had seen countless times. Countless times during his encounters with Killer Croc and Bane. Only this time he had to face an army. An enhanced army being lead by his deadliest foe. An army that he was unsure of how to stop if he could find an antidote. An antidote to the Titan drug.**_

 _ **But there was one sliver of hope in his mind. Hope that he would be able to find an antidote. An antidote to stop The Joker's plan. And that plan was her.**_

 _ **Poison Ivy. One of the deadliest women on the planet. Arguably the deadliest inside of Gotham City. a woman that could be described with many words. But most of her unfortunate victims would describe her as beautiful. A woman that had every man that would lay their eyes upon her drool.**_

 _ **A woman that was so in touch with the planet. Especially with the plants. Plants that she could control. Plants that he had faced in many encounters with her. But her unique abilities was not the only thing that made her deadly. No her lips. Lips that upon touch could transfer poison into anyone that made contact. If she wished anyways. An unique ability that she possessed along with another. The ability to create any antidote because of her body.**_

 _ **A body that had been injected with every chemical known to man. A horrible fate inflicted to her by a man named Dr Jason Woodrue. A man that had seduced her into doing an experiment. An experiment that had changed her life forever. Changed her from Dr Pamela Isley to the deadly vixen known as Poison Ivy.**_

 _ **But that would be when things would change. Change from the encounters he had over the years with her. Encounters that he knew deep down what she truly wanted. Wanted the chance to see him. The chance to see him again as she tried to take over the city. A chance to be with him alone.**_

 _ **Chances that always occurred. Sometimes not as he had planned. Sometimes when he had walked straight into a trap she had set up for him. Traps that each and every time he knew could have ended his life if she truly wanted it. But she didn't. Especially after she would kiss him. Kiss him without a trace of any sort of poison on her lips. Kiss him hoping that the moment would last.**_

 _ **But it never did. He would always fight free and stop her plans of taking over the city. Plans that a small piece of him wished would succeed. Succeed because he understood why. Understood why she was doing the crime.**_

 _ **She wasn't doing it for money. She wasn't doing it for revenge. She already had her's upon killing her creator. No she was doing it for the planet. She was doing it for her own personal beliefs. Beliefs deep down he admired her for.**_

 _ **Beliefs that he had slowly taken for himself. Taken for himself by doing everything he could to help the planet. From special projects to help endangered species to help regrow countless rain forests around the world. Even making his company a eco friendly company.**_

 _ **Changes that he knew had surprised her the moment she had stepped foot back into Gotham City. The evidence was there when she wouldn't allow any damage to be done to the building. Something that each and every time would make him smile inside before he knew he had a job to do.**_

 _ **Now as he slowly comes to an end of a tunnel to see countless plant roots across the walls knowing what waits him up ahead Batman takes a deep breathe as he sees her sitting off in the distance. The very same woman that he had previously seen just under an hour ago. Seen her trapped inside of her cell. A sight that made him want to look away as she pleaded with him to let her out. To help the plants around the asylum.**_

 _ **A sight he always hated to see every time he would pass on by her to question an inmate of the asylum. And he knew why. Why he would always feel like this every time he would pass on by her cell. He knew why he would always try to reason with her first when encountering her. It was because he loved her. He loved her and deep down he knew she loved him.**_

 _ **But it couldn't happen. He couldn't allow it to happen. He was the hero and she was the villain. A relationship that would never work. Just like how he knew any relationship with Selina Kyle wouldn't work out. But he still had to try. He had to try to reason with her every time he saw her outside of the city.**_

 _ **As he walks through the darkness revealing his face to her slowly Batman comes to a stop when he hears Ivy whispering to a plant next to her.**_

" _**It's alright my darlings. I'm here now. My poor darlings. Yes i know he's found us. But i won't let him hurt you. I'll kill him first."**_

 _ **Without taking his eyes away from her as he sees Ivy looking over in his direction with a ghost smile coming across her face slowly Batman takes a couple of steps forward before he comes to a stop when he sees out of the corner of his eye a vine slowly creeping up towards him from the shadows.**_

" _**Ivy, I know Dr Young mutated these plants to produce venom."**_

" _**Yes. And i heard it through the grapevine that the evil woman paid the price. Such a pity."**_

" _**I need your help to create an antidote."**_

" _**And why should i? Let Joker have his fun. I'll enjoy watching you squirm."**_

" _**You know the reason why."**_

" _**I do? Do tell."**_

 _ **As he sees Ivy crossing her legs as she looks at him with interest slowly Batman takes a deep breathe before he glances over to his side to see a vine a couple of feet away from him.**_

" _**You know what he's capable of. The Joker doesn't care about anybody or anything. Including your plants. All of this is just a game to him. You know this. And so does your plants. You said that you could feel their pain. He's the reason for their suffering."**_

 _ **Suddenly as he sees Ivy's eyes widen slowly Batman watches Ivy raise up her right hand causing the vine that was a few feet away from him to retreat before he sees her looking back towards him.**_

" _**And if what you are saying is true then why do my darlings tell me that you are lying to me?"**_

" _**I'm not. Dr Young may have been the one that was here doing the experiments but she wasn't the ring leader. The Joker was. He had been secretly funding her research in order to gain himself an army of men and women that would be injected with this new drug being developed. This Titan drug as they referred to it as."**_

 _ **As he sees Ivy's eyes leaving his own to look back towards a nearby plant slowly Batman moves forward towards her before he comes to a stop a couple of feet away from her.**_

" _**I need your help Ivy. Help me stop him. Help me ensure that nobody else can be hurt because of this madman."**_

" _**You still haven't told me why i should help you? You have told me only information that i've known already. Why should i help you?"**_

 _ **Suddenly as he sees Ivy getting up from the ground to walk over towards him swaying her hips in a teasing way with every step she takes Batman can't help but stare at her face that he sees trying to hide a smile that is slowly trying to form across her face before within seconds he feels a hand on his cheek.**_

" _**Because i know. I've seen what you can do. You've had so many chances in the past to kill me but you haven't. You've held back. And we both know the reason why."**_

 _ **As he sees a curious look coming across Ivy's face slowly Batman feels her stroking his cheek before he looks deep into her emerald eyes.**_

" _**It's because you're infatuated with me."**_

 _ **Suddenly as he sees a massive blush coming across Ivy's face as she looks away from him slowly Batman feels her hand coming to a complete stop.**_

" _**Since you know, I will admit that over the years i've experienced feelings for you…."**_

 _ **As he opens his mouth suddenly Batman is silenced when he feels her right index finger on his lips before he watches her turn her attention back towards him to look him back deep in the eyes.**_

" _**And i know that you feel the same way Bruce."**_

 _ **With a ghost smile coming across her face as she sees Batman's eyes widen for a brief second slowly Ivy moves her right hand back down to rest back on his cheek.**_

" _**I've paid close attention to all of the changes that had been happening all around the world for the last couple of years. Changes that all started with your company. How suddenly Wayne Enterprises had become an eco friendly company over night. A company that soon invested hundreds if not millions of dollars around the world on projects that have helped rebuild the planet. Ever since the day i heard about these changes i've done my research on you.**_

 _ **With this research i found the answer to one of the world's greatest mysteries. The mystery of who was The Batman. And because of this, I now know why. I know why you go out there every single night. And i'm sorry.**_

 _ **When i first met you, I didn't understand why but i could feel a strong aura surrounding you. An aura made of so much pain. But i do now. You became this to mask your pain. You became The Batman so nobody else would ever have to suffer from the same pain that you do every single day."**_

 _ **As she sees his eyes leaving her own to look at the ground reaching up Ivy gently lays her free hand on his opposite cheek before she slowly turns his head to look at her.**_

" _**It's alright. When i figured out your true identity so many things started to make sense to me. Why someone would risk their life every single night. Why i felt so much pain that you were trying to mask behind your stone cold face. The same pain that i can feel right now. Just like my darlings do.**_

 _ **If i decide to help you then i want something in return. I want the chance to know the man behind the mask. I want the chance to know the real you. Not just Batman but Bruce Wayne."**_

 _ **Without giving him a chance to react leaning forward Ivy presses her lips to his own for a gentle kiss to only feel his hands wrapping around her waist before seconds later she breaks off the kiss to feel Batman nodding his head against her own.**_

" _**Good. Now you take care of The Joker and my darlings and I will take care of making the preparations to make the antidote for all of the damage he has caused. There is a plant growing deep within Arkham Island. Only it can counter the effects of the Titan strain."**_

" _**Where do i find it?"**_

" _**Oh in Killer Croc's lair. You didn't think it would be easy did you? Once you've retrieved the plant come back here. I'll be waiting for you."**_

* * *

 _ **Using the shadows for cover with each silent step he takes further down a long tunnel hearing nothing but the small splashes of a running stream striking his boots with every passing second the thought of i've come to the right place comes flooding into the mind of Batman.**_

 _ **He had come to the right place. A scenery he had often seen when combating against one enemy. One of the deadliest foes he had ever come across. A foe that would always give him a run for his money. A foe that would always use his enhanced strength against him. But a foe just like the rest that always had a weakness. A weakness of being all brawn and no brains.**_

 _ **A trait he would often exploit when facing this enemy. An enemy that could defeat anyone with his strength alone. An enemy that was more animal than man. Especially with the last words he had spoken to him. The words of he now had his scent. His scent as though he was a blood hound. A blood hound wanting nothing more to end him.**_

 _ **Suddenly as he sees a small light at the end of the tunnel that seems to be lightening up a large root like countless others he has seen growing from the ground without breaking his stride Batman emerges out of the tunnel to only make his way towards the root before just as he reaches the root his eyes widen slightly when he sees a small green liquid across the side of the root. With his eyes not leaving his target as he reaches down to bring a small sample of the liquid onto his finger to hear footsteps behind him in a sudden move Batman snaps his body around to find another one of his deadliest foes staring at him from a distance away.**_

 _ **A foe that he had not seen on this given night. But he knew he was there. He knew he was lurking around because of the hallucinations. Hallucinations that he seemed to get whenever he got one step ahead of The Joker. All thanks to the gas. A gas that has haunted many citizens of Gotham. Made their worst nightmares come to life. Including his own.**_

 _ **A nightmare he often has as a child. The nightmare of having to relive that night. The night he watched his parents being murdered in front of his eyes. The memory of watching his father lead him and his mother down a small alleyway. The memory of watching a man come out of nowhere with a gun in his hand.**_

 _ **The memory of watching his father pleading with the man before he had been shot. Been shot to only have the robber immediately turn his sights upon him and his mother. His mother who had suffered the same fate as his father just mere moments later.**_

 _ **A night that had replayed through his mind for so many nights. Including this night the moment he had noticed gas leaking through the vents in the room he was in. A gas that he instantly knew had come from him. But he knew that he couldn't do anything but embrace it. Embrace the fear that the gas would bring to him. Fear that he had managed to shatter like countless other times to return back to the world of the living.**_

 _ **Now as he stares at the Scarecrow with intensity slowly following his movements just as he is about to leap towards the mad scientist suddenly Batman comes to a stop when he sees Scarecrow raising up his right hand revealing a black bag in his hand with a noticeable scent coming out from the top. The mad scientist's deadliest weapon.**_

" _**You're too late Batman! One step closer and this goes into the water!"**_

 _ **As he sees the Scarecrow back pedaling towards a small stream running down a tunnel way slowly Batman follows after him before he comes to a stop when he sees the Scarecrow doing the same at the edge of the tunnel.**_

" _**The cave will fill with your deepest darkest nightmares and you will never reach your precious venom roots."**_

 _ **Suddenly as he sees The Scarecrow leaning his hand out to dump the bag into the water snapping out of his state slowly Batman makes his way forward not taking his eyes away from him.**_

" _**Don't do it Crane!"**_

 _ **As he hears The Scarecrow letting out a sickening laugh suddenly unknown to his knowledge a large object is quickly making his way over towards the edge of the water when suddenly Batman steps back a few feet and his eyes widen when he sees Killer Croc emerging out of the water next to Scarecrow to only watch the mad scientist being lifted off his feet just a mere second later as the black bag in his hand goes flying off to the side into a nearby wall. In a sudden move as he sees Killer Croc raising a screaming Scarecrow up to his wide open mouth rearing back Batman unleashes a batarang at the collar around Croc's neck to only watch him mere moments later let out an ear piercing scream from an intense shock being executed across Croc's body.**_

 _ **Suddenly as he sees Croc leaping back into the water without taking his eyes away from the scene in front of him slowly Batman makes his way to the edge to only look down mere seconds later to see no sign of Croc and Scarecrow anywhere in sight. Slowly backing away from the edge as he slowly makes his way over towards the black bag that Scarecrow had been previously holding to find that his suspicions had been proven correct in a sudden move as he punches a hole into a noticeable crack into a nearby wall reaching down Batman picks up the bag to only throw it into the darkness before slowly he starts to make his way back towards the edge.**_

 _ **Taking a quick glance around as he sees another tunnel at the far end of the room rearing back as he grabs his grappling gun in a sudden move Batman unleashes a line across the room into a wall in the distance before seconds later he propels himself over the water and towards the wall to only land down on the ground just seconds later.**_

 _ **With moments as he slowly makes his way down a tunnel to hear nothing but the sound of droplets of water dropping down from the ceiling walls into an already large puddle without breaking his stride reaching back as he goes back into his utility belt to grab a hold of his scanner Batman comes to a complete stop before seconds later as he reconfigures the scanner to look for any trace of the plant spores he had stored away just a mere hour ago on the scanner.**_

 _ **With his scanner coming to life with the sounds of small bings slowly Batman makes his way forward down the tunnel before after a couple of minutes he comes to a complete stop when he sees a bridge made up of floating platforms going through the water. A platform that he knew immediately what would mean for him. An opportunity for Croc. the opportunity to know exactly where he was.**_

 _ **Something he knew would give Croc the ultimate advantage. Especially since he was in his world. In his realm. A realm that he knew he ruled with an iron fist. A realm that he had entered many times before. Many times to come back out.**_

 _ **But it was never easy. He never came out unscathed. He never came back without noticeable injuries. Injuries he would have to shake off and move on to the next villain that had made his or her's presence felt inside of his city.**_

 _ **Being as silent as possible as he slowly walks across the platforms to hear mere squeaks of his boots hitting the platforms every few feet without looking back within just a mere minute as he comes to a stop next to a metal gate in a sudden move Batman leaps off the ground and over the gate to only balance himself on the gate as he slowly slides off the bars to the platform below.**_

 _ **As his feet hit the platform snapping his head away from the ground slowly Batman listens into the sound of a loud breathe echoing throughout the tunnel. A sound he had heard so many times before. The sound he knew when Croc was nearby.**_

 _ **Without breaking his stride as he slowly moves across the platform to hear Croc's breathing echoing off the walls Batman continues to move forward across the platform before suddenly he watches a piece of the platform being lifted off the ground by a emerging Croc out of the water. As he sees Croc running towards him at high speed rearing back Batman grabs a hold of a batarang from his utility belt to only unleash it towards Croc's head a second later before the sound of Croc letting out a scream echoes throughout the tunnel.**_

 _ **An ear piercing scream thanks to the batarang hitting it's mark on Croc's collar forcing him back into the water and out of sight. Rearing back as he grabs another batarang without breaking his stride suddenly Batman takes off across the platform towards the end of the tunnel with his eyes constantly looking around his surroundings before suddenly the sound of the platform he had been standing on just mere seconds ago goes flying followed by another.**_

 _ **Increasing his speed as he listens to the sound of platform after platform he had previously been standing upon being launched into the walls with a thunderous thud Batman races across the platforms leaping over every metal gate in his path before he suddenly comes to a stop when a familiar sight comes into his view from out of the corner of his eye.**_

 _ **The sight of his target. The sight of a spore hanging up by a root in the ceiling. The reason why he was down in this sewer. The key to stopping the Titan drug. All he had to do now was get the spore back to her. Get back to Ivy.**_

 _ **The one woman who could ensure that the Titan drug could be stopped before it could even spread. Spread across Gotham City. spread across the world like wildfire to anyone looking to use the drug's enhanced abilities for themselves.**_

 _ **With the sound of Croc thrashing only getting closer by the second as he glances over his shoulder to see him bashing at a large metal gate that is separating them with a flick of his wrist Batman sends the batarang in his hand at the root of the spore before with mere moments he races over towards where he sees the spore landing.**_

" _**You can't run from me!"**_

 _ **As he reaches out towards the spore suddenly Batman snaps his head around when he hears the sound of the gate coming to a crash into a nearby wall before he slowly watches Croc making his way towards him through the opening in the gate.**_

" _**My caves will be your tomb!"**_

 _ **Just as he is about to rear back to grab one of the remaining batarangs he has left in his disposal as he hears the sound of the veins hanging across the walls moving suddenly out of nowhere Batman watches a wall explode nearby Croc causing him to stumble to the side before a large plant vein comes flooding into the room to grab a tight hold of Crock.**_

 _ **Within a flash as he watches Croc being dragged through the opening in the wall until the sound of his thrashing disappears into the distance a ghost smile briefly comes across Batman's face before slowly he turns his attention back towards the spore on the ground.**_

* * *

 _ **Where are you? A statement he has used many times over the years. A statement that is going through his mind as he makes his way through the Arkham Gardens in the direction of the last place he had seen Ivy. A thought that has made it's way into his mind the moment he had arrived inside of the gardens.**_

 _ **A place that had changed in such a small period of time. A place that he barely recognized anymore. Especially after he had seen what she had done to the place. Walls covered with vines. Various amounts of plants in every single room he had come across. Plants he knew by first sight had been mutated. Mutated thanks to the Titan drug.**_

 _ **A drug that he knew must of had an effect on Ivy as well. Afterall she was always one with the planet. One with the plants. Feeling whatever the planet was feeling at any given moment. Especially tonight. Especially when he had been told by her that she could feel the plant's pain.**_

 _ **The pain of having the Titan drug injected into them. A drug that has shown to have extraordinary effects on them. Effects that he could only imagine what it had done to Ivy. Afterall if the plants had gotten this strong then surely her powers did so as well.**_

 _ **The evidence was there. It was all around him. All around the Asylum. All around the inside of the sewer system. A sewer that he would have claimed belonged to Killer Croc just hours ago. But not anymore. Not after he had seen a vine come crashing through the walls to dispose of Killer Croc. Surely Ivy's work to help watch over him.**_

 _ **A scene that showed just how strong her powers had truly become. Powerful enough for her to be able to aid him from such a large distance away.**_

 _ **With every step he takes as he hears the sound of plant roots one after another clearing a path way for him to continue further into the gardens without breaking his stride slowly Batman moves through the gardens before after countless minutes of walking through the now plant covered area he comes to a stop when he sees her kneeling before a plant that he had seen her use countless times in the past ensnare countless victims. A unique venus fly trap that would often at times make an appearance during their encounters with each other.**_

 _ **For the next few seconds as he gets lost just staring down towards her to hear her whispering something to the plant next to her slowly Batman watches Ivy glance over her shoulder to send a smile his way before within a second he watches her rise up to her feet as she turns to look at him.**_

" _**Hello Bruce. I see that you were successful in finding what you were seeking."**_

 _ **Snapping out of his silent state as he sends Ivy a slight nod Batman can't help the ghost smile that comes across his face before he watches a smile come across Ivy's face as she slowly makes her way over towards him making sure to sway her hips in an motion that would make any man's knees go weak.**_

" _**I found you."**_

 _ **Reaching out as she wraps her arms around the back of Batman's neck Ivy can't help but smile at him before she leans her head forward to stop just an inch away from his lips.**_

" _**I never had any doubt you would. You are the world's greatest detective after all."**_

 _ **Within a second as she closes the gap Ivy presses her lips to Batman's own for a gentle kiss. A kiss that as she feels him deepening the kiss Ivy can't help but have her lips curl up into a smile as she feels herself being pulled even closer to his body before a couple of seconds later she opens her eyes when she feels Batman pulling away from the kiss for much needed air.**_

" _**Do you have the plant?"**_

 _ **With a slight nod taking a hand off of Ivy's waist reaching back Batman goes into his utility belt before within seconds he retracts his hand to reveal a small vile to Ivy. a sample of the plant that he had extracted before exiting out of the sewer. Just one of the two samples he had retracted from the plant.**_

 _ **A safety measure in case any side effects would appear to be happening to Ivy. any side effects that would make her betray him in anyway. Something he knew deep down could happen. Afterall it happened to him on numerous occasions with Selina. But he had a feeling this time it wouldn't be the case. He just had to make sure.**_

 _ **Retracting her hands as she gently grabs a hold of the vial slowly turning Ivy starts to make her way back through the garden and towards a large plant just like she had been previously sitting next to as she eyeballs the vial with Batman following close behind her.**_

" _**What happened here?"**_

 _ **Coming to a stop as she looks over her shoulder to see Batman staring down towards a few plants that are rapidly growing next to a large venus fly trap with interested eyes slowly Ivy makes her way over towards the trap before she kneels down next to the plant as she gently places her hand on it's side.**_

" _**This Bruce would be the result of Ms Young's work. Work that has caused my darlings so much pain."**_

" _**But that's not the only thing that is happening to them is it. I've seen how you've redecorated the Asylum."**_

" _**Yes. There is changes happening to my darlings. With every passing second they are becoming even stronger. I'm becoming even more stronger. As their strength increase so does my own.**_

 _ **But even with my enhanced abilities my darlings continue to grow quickly. Grow at a rapid pace with these new enhancements thanks to the doctor's work. Even i can't control it."**_

" _**How do we stop…."**_

" _**We don't."**_

 _ **As she looks over her shoulder to see Batman staring down towards her slowly Ivy rises up to her feet before a glare comes across her face.**_

" _**I will not allow you to hurt…."**_

" _**I won't."**_

 _ **Suddenly as her eyes widen Ivy watches Batman break eye contact away from her to look back towards the venus fly trap.**_

" _**You won't? Why?"**_

 _ **Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Ivy looking towards him with a confused look kneeling down Batman gently touches a nearby plant to see it's roots slowly growing around his feet.**_

" _**As you said these are your darlings. Everything that has happened here is because of Doctor Young's work. She caused all of this to happen. None of what's happened is their fault or you're's for that matter.**_

 _ **But this needs to stop. You know just as i do when all of this is over and The Joker has been put behind bars that the full strength of the police force will come here into the Asylum. They will target anyone or anything they deem to be a threat. Including your plants."**_

 _ **Snapping out of her shocked state as she sees Batman inspecting the venus fly trap in front of him as it starts to glow bright green slowly Ivy makes her way towards him before she kneels down beside him to rest her head on his shoulder as she wraps her arms around one of his own.**_

" _**Then i will make sure that doesn't happen. When this is all over and he has been stopped i will use my powers to have my darlings burrow deep underground to someplace even god himself wouldn't be able to find. But until then my darlings will stay upright and take control of the Asylum making a open path for you to get to him."**_

" _**Do you know where he is?"**_

" _**I do. My darlings have been searching for him ever since you've been away. They tell me that he is located somewhere on the northern part of the island."**_

 _ **With a slight nod as he rises up to his feet and turns his body to walk out of the gardens suddenly Batman comes to a stop when he feels his arm being grabbed.**_

" _**Wait. Are you sure you want to do this Bruce? It's a trap. You know that."**_

" _**I know. But i must go."**_

" _**Then let me clear the path for you."**_

 _ **Suddenly as he feels the ground shaking beneath his feet Batman looks over his shoulder at Ivy to see her smiling towards him before within seconds as he feels his feet leaving the ground Batman glances down to see a large leaf platform slowly rising him up bringing Ivy with her. With only the sound of glass shattering echoing all around them as he brings Ivy closer to him to only shield her from glass that is crashing down upon them from above unaware to his knowledge a bright smile forms across Ivy's face before his eyes widen when he looks down to see something he never thought he would ever see.**_

 _ **A plant that he had fought in the past numerous times. Only this time it was helping him. Helping lift him up into the air with it's enhanced size. As he feels the cool breeze of the wind hitting his face rearing back as he grabs a hold of his grappling gun Batman feels Ivy wrapping her arms around his waist before in a sudden move Batman fires a line off towards a nearby building instantly propelling them through the sky away from the gardens.**_

* * *

" _**La,la,la,la,la….Batman! I know it's been a long,long night but good news! I've got a party to start. We've got something for everyone! Music,dancing,chemicals for creating monsters! You don't want to miss it."**_

 _ **As they watch a few explosives suddenly being launched up into the air to only explode a few seconds later to reveal an white arrow pointing down towards one of the only buildings left standing taking a few steps forward Batman looks closely at the building to find it completely surrounded by a few inmates from the asylum before he is joined just a mere second later by Ivy.**_

" _**I'm really starting to despise him. Can't we just…."**_

" _**No. We can't kill him."**_

" _**But why not? He is always trying to kill you. Why not return the favor? My darlings do need to be fed."**_

 _ **As she looks over towards Batman's face to see him glancing over towards her with a stern look letting out a sigh Ivy turns her attention back towards the building as she crosses her arms over her chest.**_

" _**Fine. Have it your way. But my darlings still need to be fed."**_

 _ **Glancing away from the building as he sees Ivy looking all around their surroundings a confused look comes across Batman's face before he sees her looking over towards him with a smile.**_

" _**Now it's time for The Joker to feel my wraith!"**_

 _ **Suddenly as he hears the sound of the ground caving in from a distance snapping his head forward Batman's eyes widen when he sees plant root springing up from the ground next to a henchmen near the building before the sound of gunfire echoes throughout the air as henchmen one after the other are snared up and lifted into the air.**_

" _**Go! I will make sure you don't have any unwanted guests."**_

 _ **Without having to be told twice as he takes out his grappling gun to only fire off a line at the building suddenly Batman propels himself through the air and towards the plants before within moments he slowly enters into the building to find a couple of henchmen that were waiting for him inside of the building being held tight against the walls by a couple of vines.**_

* * *

 _ **Feeling nothing but rage coursing through his body as he watches his vision coming back into focus slowly rising up to his feet snapping his head back forward Batman can't help but glare at the scene that had just unfolded right before his eyes. A scene of seeing his arch nemesis staring at him just an arm's reach from the other side of some glass.**_

 _ **Glass that would soon shatter along with numerous parts of the room from an explosive from the other side of the glass. An explosive that threw him off guard the moment it exploded only giving him a split second to avoid the brunt of the impact. Impact that had sent him flying back to the ground allowing The Joker to get away from him.**_

 _ **Now as he walks over broken pieces of glass and follows after a trail of open doorways with the sound of his knuckles cracking from how tight his hands are forming into fists the only thing on the mind of Batman is catching The Joker. Catching the madman himself that has caused all of what's happened tonight. Caused for the Asylum to be taken over allowing every prisoner free in the process.**_

 _ **But now he had a chance to end it. Chance to bring this nightmare to an end. All he had to do was find him.**_

 _ **Within minutes of slowly following hot on his trail suddenly Batman's eyes widen when walks down a long hallway to find Joker sitting in a chair high above a wooden structure with countless inmates of the Asylum surround him at the end of the hallway inside of a dark room. Being as cautious as possible rearing back as he grabs a batarang out of his utility belt without breaking his stride Batman watches The Joker rearing back to reveal a puppet.**_

 _ **The very same puppet that he had seen countless times in the past. A puppet that went by the name Scarface. An object created by his creator to help live out his fantasy.**_

" _**Why didn't you stop Batman!?"**_

 _ **With his eyes focused on Joker as he walks through the open doorway to see an inmate approaching him at high speed without breaking his stride Batman sends a right forearm strike his way causing the inmate to go flying to the ground with a thud.**_

" _**Me? It was your plan, you goofy clown."**_

 _ **As he slowly closes the gap between himself and The Joker with each step he takes as he sees two inmates charging from Joker's side at him in a sudden move Batman catches a punch being thrown in his direction to only counter with a well placed kick to the stomach of the inmate causing him to go flying back into his comrade sending them to the ground with a thud. Rearing back as he sees the inmate attempting to rise up to his feet Batman sends a vicious punch down causing the inmate's head to snap back and hit the ground with a thud before he slowly makes his way back towards Joker.**_

" _**Ahh! I'm sending you back to the ventriloquist where you belong!"**_

 _ **Suddenly as he watches The Joker rearing back to throw Scarface hearing the sound of loud footsteps quickly approaching Batman snaps his head to the side to see another victim of the Titan drug quickly approaching him before he watches the man coming to a stop when the chain around his neck causes him to stop as the sound of Scarface hitting the ground echoes inside of the room.**_

" _**You just had to spoil everything didn't you. Beating up Bane. Feeding Scarecrow to Croc. slapping around Harley. My Harley by the way. Oh and ruining my lovely venom plants."**_

" _**It's over Joker."**_

" _**Over? Why my dear delusional dark knight. It hasn't even begun."**_

 _ **As he sees Joker reaching down to grab a steel lever next to the chair he's sitting in rearing back just as he is about to unleash the batarang in his hand suddenly Batman snaps his head to the side of the room to see Joker's creation staring directly at him before the sound of the chains being released from his neck echoes throughout the room.**_

 _ **With a flick of his wrist as he sends the batarang forward towards the titan to see it hitting it's mark across his head without giving him a moment to spare charging forward Batman sends a flying kick to the stomach of the titan causing him to stumble back a few feet before putting all of his strength into his next attack Batman sends a vicious uppercut towards the titan that connects directly on the chin causing the titan to fall back onto the ground with a loud thud.**_

 _ **As he hears the sound of clapping echoing from above turning his attention away from the titan on the ground Batman snaps his head up to send The Joker an intense glare as he sees the mad man smiling down towards him.**_

" _**Nicely done Bats. you deserve a prize. Your old pal Commissioner Gordon."**_

 _ **In a sudden move as he hears a line being dropped snapping his head away from Joker to look over towards the side Batman watches Gordon being dropped from the darkness and down towards him to only be held up by a rope tied around his body.**_

" _**Say. he looks all worn down. Let's help him out."**_

 _ **As he sees Joker pulling out a gun from his pocket with what he assumed was a vile of the Titan drug attached in a sudden move Batman rears back and unleashes the last batarang in his utility belt at the Joker's hand causing the gun to go flying a couple of feet away into the darkness as Joker shakes his hand.**_

" _**Oh you're ruining my big night. Months of planning down the crapper. I just wanted to bring down your grim psona for once. Let you see the world as i see it. Giggling in a corner and bleeding but you've denied me even that. I have nothing to live for."**_

 _ **Suddenly as he sees The Joker reaching into his pocket Batman's eyes widen when he sees The Joker pulling out a small vial filled with a small example of the Titan drug before as he reaches into his utility belt to grab anything he could use to throw in his direction Batman watches The Joker down the vial.**_

 _ **With his eyes focused on The Joker as he listens to the mad man letting out a sickening roar as his body transforms racing over to the side Batman pulls down Gordon before he sends a blade down cutting the rope in half.**_

" _**Get out of here!"**_

* * *

 _ **Feeling nothing but intense pain all across his body as he feels himself being pulled forward through the ceiling of the building at the hands of The Joker rearing back Batman sends a vicious strike down at the arm of The Joker before within moments as he hears the sound of The Joker smashing through the ceiling to reveal the outside world retracting his hands Batman covers his face from the debris falling down his way.**_

 _ **As he sees a bright light coming through the cracks in his fingers retracting his hands Batman looks up to see The Joker glancing up towards the sky with a smile across his face as a nearby helicopter shines a bright light down upon them.**_

" _**Show time Batman!"**_

 _ **Feeling the pressure on his body loosening as he feels himself being flung across the rooftop to only land down on his back with a thud Batman can't help but shake his head before he looks up to see The Joker smiling down towards him from a short distance away.**_

" _**Let's give the crowd something to talk about! Two freaks in a fight to the death!"**_

 _ **As he sees The Joker leaping up rolling to the side Batman nearly avoids a stomp intended for his head before he suddenly feels himself being launched across the rooftop once again by a power strike from The Joker. Landing on the ground with a thud as he slowly rises to his feet to only seconds later reach into his utility belt suddenly Batman sends a smoke bomb that hits Joker directly in the face as he sees him approaching.**_

" _**Ahh! No fair Bats!"**_

 _ **Without giving him anytime to react as he sees The Joker covering his face closing the distance Batman sends vicious strikes one after another into the mid section of The Joker to only be sent flying back by a counter strike by The Joker a mere seconds later.**_

" _**And for one night only. Witness the demise of The Dark Knight!"**_

 _ **Shaking his head as he sees The Joker making his way towards him as he slowly rises to his feet to only feel The Joker's hand wrapping around his waist once again as he is taken off his feet Batman can't help but send strike one after another down at The Joker's arm to only feel The Joker tightening his grip.**_

" _**This is hysterical. But you still spoiled my fun. I'll paint Arkham with your blood."**_

 _ **Without having anytime to react as he feels himself being launched into the air to only hit a wall with a thud slowly Batman slides down to a sitting position to see The Joker slowly making his way towards him with a sinister smile across his face as he sees in the corner of his eye a large plant root slowly creeping up from the side of the roof.**_

" _**Geez it wouldn't kill you to smile."**_

 _ **Suddenly as he sees The Joker rearing back to throw a right punch down towards his direction Batman watches a vine suddenly coming out of nowhere to grab The Joker's arm in mid motion before seconds later he sees another vine coming up doing the same with his other arm. As he watches The Joker trying to break free from the vine's grip slowly turning his attention to the edge of the roof a ghost smile suddenly comes across Batman's face when he sees a platform being slowly lifted up towards the roof with Ivy standing in the center before within seconds he slowly watches her make her way past The Joker and to his side.**_

" _**Hello handsome. I see that i made it just in time."**_

" _**Oh ho Bats! You and Ivy! That's so adorable! But i thought kitty was more your type. You know the aggressive type. Pammy maybe aggressive but it's for show. Always depressed talking about her plants. Borrriiinnngggg…."**_

 _ **Suddenly as he hears Ivy snapping her fingers to have a vine come up to slap Joker hard across the face Batman can't help but grin at the action before he watches Joker snap his head back to look at Ivy with a smile.**_

" _**Geez maybe you are his type after all. A downer just like him."**_

 _ **As he sees her about to snap her fingers once again reaching over Batman gently lays a hand down on Ivy's shoulder causing her to look at him before slowly he leans over to whisper something into Ivy's ear as he sees in the corner of his eye Joker leaning forward hoping to hear what he is telling her. Leaning back as he sees Ivy giving him a nod slowly Batman watches Ivy reach into her shirt pocket before seconds later she retracts her hand to reveal a small vial in her hand.**_

 _ **Reaching over as he takes the vial into his hand slowly Batman approaches The Joker with Ivy following close behind her before in a sudden move Batman throws a vicious punch towards The Joker's face.**_

* * *

" _**Dad! Thank god. I was so worried."**_

" _**I'm fine Barbara. The OCPD finally has control of the Asylum. Doctors are treating the injured. It looks like it will take some time for them to recover.**_

 _ **Most of the criminals are back into custody. Quite a mess in there. And the venom enhanced inmates are returning to normal.**_

 _ **Though for some the process could be quite painful."**_

" _**And what about Ivy? I saw on the news that she helped Batman stop The Joker. What has become of her?"**_

" _**Like i said most of the criminals have been returned back into custody. Some on the other hand have earned their chance for freedom on this given night."**_

" _**Dad? How are you doing?"**_

" _**I'll survive. I'll see you tonight Barbara."**_

 _ **With a flick of his wrist as he shuts his cell phone shut with a thud a smile comes across the face of Commissioner Gordon as he sees Batman alongside Poison Ivy slowly making their way towards him.**_

" _**Shame about your car. Can i give you a ride."**_

" _**Thanks Jim but i have one on the way."**_

" _**Get some rest. Both of you. You deserve it."**_

 _ **Suddenly as the sound of a loud engine echoes throughout the air Gordon looks up to see the Batwing hovering high above him before the sound of a grappling hook hitting the aircraft forces Gordon to look back to see Batman and Ivy gone.**_


End file.
